Eres mi Ilusion
by Makiko Lime
Summary: ¿Cuánto dolor podía sentir? Desde su muerte has estado muy lejos de mí. ¡No quiero que hagas eso! ¡Inuyasha...! Yo no me quiero separar de ti. -InuKag-


****

Eres mi ilusión

Oneshot.

* * *

Esa mañana me desperté sin problemas. El sol se colaba entre los agujeros de la cabaña y podía oír el arrollo que estaba cerca. Me sorprendí al ser la primera en despertarme, Sango parecía estar soñando una pesadilla por que se movía todo el tiempo. Shippo pedía más dulces y Miroku... bueno, no deseo saber que estaba soñando (por que conociéndolo...).

Mi mirada se detuvo en Inuyasha. Estaba cruzado de brazos y sus ojos dormían plácidamente, abrazaba a Tessuaiga protectoramente y podía notar que su respiración era suave y calmada, indicio que estaba verdaderamente dormido.

Me dediqué a verlo la mayor parte de tiempo, hace mucho que no lo miraba así; salvo aquella vez en mi cuarto o cuando lo vi por primera vez. Por un momento tuve la necesidad de estar en el lugar de su espada, pero la alejé rápidamente sonrojándome. ¡Debía sacarme esos tontos pensamientos de mi mente! ¿cómo puede ser que ese recuerdo aún este ahí??

Estar otra vez en sus brazos, otra vez en esa mirada que me indicaba que me estaba mirando a mí y no a la sombra de Kikyo. Por que ella estaba muerta... aún que yo la haya revivido, ella había muerto otra vez en las garras de Naraku, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera más... por que si el destino no querían que estuviesen juntos, pues así será.

Pobre de mi Inuyasha. Debe ser muy difícil saber que no puedes estar con esa persona... la que amas. ¡Oh, Inuyasha! si sólo supieras que yo te amo en secreto, si sólo pudieras aceptar recibir mi cariño de mi parte, si sólo me amaras como amas a Kikyo... si sólo pudiera decirte que te amo sin saber la respuesta negativa de tu parte.

–Inuyasha... como te necesito –dejo escapar de mis labios.

Abracé mi piernas pero no despego mi vista de él, viendo como un niño duerme tranquilamente. La engañosas lagrimas empiezan a salir y me oculto entre mi piernas, sin atreverme a verlo mientras lloro... lo necesito de verdad; necesito que esté a mi lado. Soy feliz, lo sé, pero ahora no lo soy a ver su sufrimiento; a verlo tan triste... no puedo creer que cuando me dijo eso me había sentido, muy pero muy en el interior, feliz ¡Soy una egoísta!

–¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta una voz.

Levanto lentamente mi cabeza hasta encontrar con unos ojos dorados suaves, como la miel y un poco fríos; pero sabía que ese brillo opaco era por su tristeza al no ver más a Kikyo. Muerdo mi labio inferior... ¡Oh, Kami! ¡Como te amo, Inuyasha!

–No es nada... –le respondo -. Sólo que soy una tonta... –y sonrío.

–¡Feh! Kagome... no eres tonta...

–Da gracia que tú lo digas –contesto tristemente, era verdad... él siempre me dice idiota, tonta, niña tonta... siempre haciéndome enfadar -. ¿Te desperté?

–No... ¡con un demonio, deja de llorar! –susurró acercándose a mi.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Nunca se había comportado así, me siento nerviosa. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir... ¡Kami, deja de pensar en eso, baka, baka, baka, baka!! me sonrojo por un momento, perdiéndome en mis tontos pensamientos. Al rato no siento la presencia de Inuyasha y me di cuenta que estaba afuera, mirando el arrollo.

Salgo de la pequeña cabaña que encontramos y me paro junto a él. Podía sentir la melancolía y tristeza de él, contagiándome. No me importaba que pensara en Kikyo, no me importaba que ya no podía tener un espacio en su corazón... lo único que me importa era su felicidad y ahora que no la tenía; me sentía igual que él: por que sin saberlo, tenemos un fuerte lazo que nos une.

Escuché su suspiro, me volteé a verlo y vi como bajaba la cabeza rápidamente.

–Lo siento, Kagome... –susurró.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¡Por favor, que no sea lo que yo estoy pensado!! ¡Por favor, que no me pida volver a mi época...! ¡no quiero separarme de él cuando nos necesitamos mutuamente! Inuyasha... mi Inuyasha, no se desde cuando te tomo como mío, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a marchar de aquí ni aún que tú me lo pidas. No en este momento tan importante y doloroso para nosotros.

–¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –me atreví a preguntar, pero no recibí su repuesta -. ¡Contesta, Inuyasha!

Silencio.

No, no aguantaba... mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente sobre mi pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir de mi cuerpo.

–¡Por favor, Inuyasha, contéstame! –le pido desesperadamente.

¡Que no se retire! ¡Que no se valla! ¡Por favor, que no lo haga!

–Entiende, lo siento... –fue su repuesta mientras que se alejaba... de mí.

No... no... ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¡es sólo una tonta pesadilla! ¡si, eso es! ¡es sólo una fea pesadilla y pronto voy a despertar! ¡Voy a ver a Miroku con su marca en la mejilla de la mano de Sango!! ¡Shippo va a sonreírme y decirme buenos días como siempre! ¡Y Inuyasha va a estar a mi lado!! ¡Eso, él siempre va estar a mi lado... por que yo se lo prometí!!

Caigo de rodillas al suelo, mientras que las lagrimas más dolorosas que nunca sentí brotaban en mis ojos y se perdían en el pasto. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, mi pulso era muy rápido, mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente; me sentía morir... ¡todo mi mundo se estaba desmoronando!!

–_Inuyasha... no me dejes _–fue un susurró casi inaudible, un susurro que él nunca iba a escuchar, un susurro que fue sacado del corazón roto. Levanto mi rostro, demostrando que soy fuerte... mis lagrimas rodeaban furiosamente mi rostro -. ¡_Inuyasha_!!

Y ahí esta. Se detuvo y volteo a verme, se acerca a mí pero no con una mirada de preocupación o una mirada algo molesta, pero no me esperaba como esa: era fría, hasta casi de odio. Mi sangre se congeló, mi corazón latió tan furiosamente que me daba miedo y detuve mi respiración.

Con su fuerte mano me agarra una muñeca mía y me levanta no muy delicadamente de un tirón. Aún me sujetaba cuando me levantó hasta estar cara a cara, ojo a ojo, respiración a respiración. Sus ojos no podían ser más fríos y enojados, mirándome con furia.

–¡Deja de llorar! –exclamó.

Me asuste, no podía detenerlas.

–¡Deja de una maldita vez de llorar!

Sierro mi ojos, tratando de hacer caso a su pedido pero no puedo evitarlo. Me muerdo mi labio inferior pero sentir su respiración tan cerca... me confunde.

–¿Qué te _hice_? –le preguntó casi sin voz.

–¿Qué me _hiciste_? –su voz sono muy sarcástica ¿qué te estaba sucediendo, mi Inuyasha?, me apretó más la muñeca y gemí de dolor, pero él no hizo nada.

–Inuyasha... por favor... –le pedí en un susurró, mi mano estaba entumecida -. Me... me haces daño...

–Tú eres la que me haces daño –rugió, empecé a temblar levemente.

No termino de entender por que se comporta así. Esto era ajeno a él... no era mi Inuyasha...

–¡Basta, Inuyasha! ¡Me estas lastimado! ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –exclamé dolorida.

De repente su mano no me apretaba más y yo caí al pasto. Me miró con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos y me agarró por la cintura. ¿Qué me iba a hacer? empezó a alejarse y me trataba como un saco de papas... ¿dónde me llevaba? no quería saber su respuesta: por que todo indicaba que me iba a llevar hacía el pozo, a mi época...

Fue como si alguien me hubiera prendido una lampara en mi cabeza. _Él... él... él me estaba culpando de la muerte de Kikyo _me sentí feliz por un momento a saber sobre la reacción pero luego todo fue cortado, como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y llevándome hacía el polo sur... Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha me culpaba de algo que yo no había provocado... ¿o acaso sabrá que muy en el fondo eso quería?

Llegamos hacía el pozo y me tiró muy cerca de él. Me alejé rápidamente, aún en el suelo, y mi espalda choco contra el borde, era tan fría que me hizo estremecer y más con esa mirada de odio.

–¿Por qué me tratas así, Inuyasha? ¡Yo no soy la culpable de que ella...! –dije.

–¡Callate! –gruñó e movió su mano hasta su espada... no, no pensará atacarme ¿verdad? ¡me había prometido que siempre me protegería!

–Inuyasha...

–Basta...

–¿Dónde... dónde está el Inuyasha que yo conocí...?

–Callate...

–Tú no eres él, no lo eres... él me prometió protegerme ¡¿dónde esta mi Inuyasha?!

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Me agarré mi cabeza con mis manos, mis lagrimas era muy dolorosas; levanté mi rostro para mirarlo. _Error_.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, con la misma posición de ataque, de su boca salía algo parecido a un gruñido de bestia. ¡No! Me aterré, algo me decía que no me iba a reconocer más... tenía miedo, _le _tenía miedo a Inuyasha... ¡pero no me iba a separar de él!

Me levanté, mordí mi labio inferior, apreté mis puños y me acerqué lentamente hacía él. Empezó a encogerse, hasta llegar en el suelo, tenía los cabellos erizados y ese ruido a bestia aún se escuchaba. Las marcas de Youkai aparecieron como antiguamente lo habían hecho en las otras dos transformaciones; pero... ¿por qué lo hacía?

Me acerqué con cuidado y se paró. Retrocedí a ver como preparaba su garra para atacarme... ¿no le pensaba hacer, verdad? ¿verdad que nunca me haría daño?

Sonrió al ver mi expresión de miedo. ¡No! ¡Él no es Inuyasha, Kagome! ¡Él **no **es Inuyasha, Kagome!! ¡El verdadero Inuyasha está dentro de ese cuerpo!

–Inuyasha... –susurré ante el pensamiento de él -. Inuyasha...

–¿Qué quieres? –esa voz... no era la de él.

Se acerco hasta estar unos pasos lejos, estaba segura que estaba dispuesto hacerme daño.

–Me... me prometiste... me prometiste que... que nunca te alejarías de mi y... y ahora... ¡ahora lo haces! ¡¿qué te sucede, Inuyasha?! –grité, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿por que mi corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuerte a ver como se acercaba? ya sabía una cosa... no estaba latiendo por miedo... sino por amor...

–¿Y si te lo prometí, que? –preguntó él con esa voz tan distinta, tal malvada.

Una piedra apareció en mi pecho.

–¡Tú me lo prometiste! –reclamé apretando tan fuerte mis puños, clavándome mis uñas, aún podía sentir miedo pero no podía... ¡no quería...! -. ¡Tú fuiste quien me dijo que nunca te separarías de mi lado...!

Cerré mi ojos pero los abrí al sentir algo doloroso en mi cuello. Pude ver el enmarañado y plateado cabello de él, el dolor punzante era que... ¡me estaba mordiendo el cuello! ¿qué, que hacía? luego se separó y vi como de sus colmillos salían sangre... mi sangre... no tuve la necesidad de ver la marca en mi cuello o algo parecido. Los ojos de mi hanyou regresaban lentamente a la normalidad, las marcas o algo relacionado con el youkai que llevaba dentro desaparecían hasta dejar a un completo y desconcertado Inuyasha agarrándome por los hombros.

–¿Ka... Kagome...? –susurró mi nombre, era su voz... no era otro, era él... ¡era mi Inuyasha!

–¿I... Inu... yasha...? –pregunté asustada, él me miró, pude comprobarlo... sonreí mientras que esta vez lagrimas de felicidad deslizaban por mi rostro y lo abracé fuertemente -. ¡Inuyasha, eres tú!!

Por un momento mi cuerpo se puso tenso al no recibir la respuesta... pero pronto sentí como sus fuertes brazos, que siempre me hacían sentir tan segura, me abrazaban y me apretaban a él. No era un sueño... ni tampoco una mentira, mi Inuyasha me estaba abrazando ¡y no estaba viendo a Kikyo! No, estaba viendo a la persona que soy: estaba viendo a ¡Kagome Higurashi!.

–¿Qué sucedió...? –preguntó Inuyasha en mi oído, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta que... -: ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

–¿Qué? –pregunté desconcertada.

Me apartó rápidamente de él y me miró con ojos confundidos. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando... ¿por que me dejó de abrazar así? ¿qué hice? ¿qué tengo?

–¿Qué diablos es eso de tu cuello? –me señaló.

–Inuyasha yo... -¿le debía decir que fue él quien me lo hizo? no... se confundiría más y más...

–Kagome... tú... –su mirada se puso triste ¿qué sucedía?

–¿Inuyasha? –pregunté desconcertada... rayos, no entendía nada.

–Vete...

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

–¿Qué...?

–¡¡Que te marches! ¡Vete, lárgate! ¡no quiere verte nunca más en mi vida!! –grito, pude distinguir dolor en su voz... ¿por qué nunca me dice nada, por que siempre es así conmigo?

–¿Por qué?

–¡Por que... por que...! ¡por que te...! –no lo digas, sé que no quieres decirlo, no lo digas -. ¡Por que te... **odio**! ¡Te **odio**, Kagome!

__

Te odio. Simplemente me odiaba, permanecía a mi lado pero me odiaba. Me protegía pero igual me odiaba. ¡Yo lo amo y el me odia!

–¿Estas segura, Kagome?

__

¡Lo amo! ¡de eso estoy segura!

–Si, Kaede-sama –respondo con firmeza -. Pero antes, quiero decir... ¿puedo despedirme de él?

Todos me miran sorprendidos, y no los culpo. Me levanto y voy hacía el Goshimboku, donde todo comenzó. Donde lo conocí. Donde encontré el amor de mi vida, quien resultó odiarme.

Toco con mi mano la suave corteza donde esta la marca y levanto mi vista hacía las hojas, donde rayos de sol se escapan entre ellas y sonrió levemente, con tristeza y pena.

–Inuyasha... sé que estas ahí, no quiero... sólo quiero que me escuches –dije con una melancolía en mi voz -. Sé que tú me odias. Que lo único que fui para ti fue la mujer que recolectaba los fragmentos. Me diste permiso para permanecer a tu lado pero igualmente me odiabas. Pero yo... –suspiré, me prometí no llorar, pero me dolía tanto -, pero yo... te amo, Inuyasha... no podía dejar de sentir este amor que siento por ti, aún que estuvieras triste por la muerte de ella. Te amo, te amo... por eso permanecía a tu lado, por eso me arriesgaba siempre por ti... aún que muchas veces tú eras mi salvador –y vuelvo a sonreír mientras que unas lagrimas caen y mi voz empieza a temblar -. Pero... pero yo... hoy... me voy.... me voy... del Sengoku para siempre... Inuyasha... le pedí a la anciana... Kaede-sama... que hiciera un hechizo para olvidarme... de todo esto... Inuyasha, a costa que me odies... ¿puedo pedirte un deseo?

Escucho como algo cae atrás mío. Me doy vuelta y encuentro una extraña mirada en mi hanyou, su rostro parece inexpresivo, pero su mirada me indica tristeza: tal vez no tiene el valor suficiente para aceptar que me voy. Inuyasha... eres tan diferente a los demás chicos, tal vez por eso me enamoré de ti.

–¿Qué quieres? –se ve que tú también tienes problemas para hablar.

–Ver tus ojos... verte por ultima vez –respondo con una suave sonrisa.

Extrañamente se acerca a mi y me abraza. Como la primera vez, como aquella vez en que me confesó que tenía miedo de que algo malo me pasara... mi querido Inuyasha, podrías haberme dicho pero sé que me odias. Pero yo te amo.

–Entede, Kagome... –me susurras mientras me aprieta a más él -. Tú... eres de otro... yo... no puedo hacer nada...

Pero e tomado una decisión, Inuyasha. Yo te pertenezco enormemente. Siempre llevaré esas marcas por que ahora entiendo que significan, pero debo dejar de existir en tu vida... eres muy importante para mí y no quiero causarte problemas.

–Inuyasha... –levanto mi rostro hasta quedarme atrapada por esos ojos dorados como el oro y tan suaves como la miel, me acerco y delicadamente pruebo lo que siempre quise probar.

Me sorprendí a ser correspondida, pensé que él me empujaría y no respondería a mi beso. Pero, parecer una costumbre, Inuyasha siempre me sorprende y me abrazó más fuerte aún, profundizando el beso. Luego de estar así, hasta que sus pulmones necesitaron el oxigeno, me separé de él y corrí hacía la casa de Kaede-sama.

–¡Inuyasha, te amo! –grité mientras corría -. ¡Nunca lo olvides!

Y desaparezco. Como en el Segonku. Como en tu corazón. Como en tu mente y en tus recuerdos...

–Kagome... yo... **_en verdad te amo _**–se escucha una voz, me detuve pero seguí con mi camino... _Inuyasha._

Ahora soy Kagome Higurashi, una muchacha que tiene unas extrañas marcas en mi cuello, con una sensación de tristeza y melancolía que siempre me produce a ver al Goshimboku. Donde sólo unos ojos brillantes y dorados aparecen, con una frase que no entiendo, con mi embobado corazón ama a alguien sin conocerlo.

"Kagome... yo..._** en verdad te amo" **_

–Mi Inuyasha... –pienso en voz alta y me encamino hacía mi casa, donde veo una extraña fotografía donde yo y un joven están sonrientes, abrazados... él debe estar en algún lugar, un lugar donde de seguro ese joven desconocido me esta amando... en algún lugar...

...Donde... **eres mi ilusión**."

* * *

**__**

Review, ¿síp?


End file.
